Granger danger
by KCornish13
Summary: Ron and Draco's thoughts on hermione at the Yule Ball. Song fic - Granger Danger - AVMP! One shot. T - for language


_Here I am  
>face to face<br>with a situation I never thought I'd ever see  
>It's strange, how a dress<br>can take a mess, and make her nothing less than,  
>beautiful to me<em>

_Seems like my eyes have been transfigured  
>something deep inside has changed<br>they've open wide but hold that trigger  
>this could mean<br>Danger! I'm falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>I think I'm falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>With Hermione Granger_

Ron could only stare at her in her blue dress. He'd never seen anything so beautiful in all of his life. Her hair was no longer bushy and out of control, and the Periwinkle blue of the dress brought out her soft brown eyes.

He'd never thought that Hermione could ever look so beautiful. And suddenly those feelings, the ones that he'd felt since her saw her petrified, made sense. Oh god! He could be falling in love ... with Hermione Granger! Shit!

_What? What the hell is this?  
>You expect me to sing about her? Don't care about her!<br>It's just a little make-up, Draco wake up!  
>I've been mistaken.<em>

_She is the hottest girl I've ever seen!  
>Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen<br>Don't know why, I'd ever be so mean.  
>This could mean<br>Danger! I'm falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>I could be falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>With Hermione Granger_

Who was the incredibly pretty girl in the blue dress. Please say that she wasn't from Beauxbatons. Draco could only stare, she was defiantly the most beautiful girl in the entire room. Draco got his answer when she finally stopped dancing with Victor Krum, and walked over to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. There was no way in hell that that girl was Hermione Granger, it couldn't be.

'It's okay, Draco, she's wearing a lot of make-up and has done something to her hair.' It's not that she's beautiful, it's just the make-up." He told himself, but it still didn't convince him. She was naturally pretty, and she was like nothing he'd ever seen and he'd known it for months. Ever since the day she'd punched him in the face, he knew she was different. No-one would dare hit him, but she had!

Looking at her now though he wondered why he'd be mean enough to make her hit him.

He sat there and wondered about his behaviour towards this girl, when he saw Victor Krum kiss her on the cheek, and it hit him! He was falling in love with her. Him! Draco Malfoy, falling in love with Hermione Granger!

_I wanna let her know  
>I feel so queasy<br>But I can't let it show  
>She'd laugh, poor Weasley<br>Come on,  
>Ron,<br>Draco  
>You gotta let it go<br>You gotta let it go_

'I should tell her how beautiful she looks.' They both though. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind Draco felt queasy. Later he'd chalk it up to how much he hated her, but at the time, mearly the thought of talking to her made him anxious.

'But I can't let it show. She'll laugh." Was Ron's next thought. She'd think he was making fun of her, laugh at him, and then be in bad mood for a week.

'You should just let it go. It would be the best thing.' They both thought.

Draco knew it was for the best. It would save his reputation.

Ron knew that he could pretend to hate her still and she'd never know.

_Here I am What!  
>Face to face What the hell is this?<br>with a situation I want to sing about her  
>I never thought I'd ever see Sing about her<br>It's strange I want to make up  
>how a dress Granger, wake up!<br>can take a mess I've been mistaken  
>and make her nothing less than<br>beautiful to me_

_It feels like my eyes She is the hottest girl  
>have been transfigured I've ever seen<br>something deep inside Now, because she's like  
>has changed a girl I've never seen<br>they've been open wide Don't know why  
>but hold that trigger I'd ever be so mean<br>this could mean This could mean_

Both content with their decision to ignore the feelings that they had suppressed for so long, they continued to try and enjoy the night. But somehow they could not stop staring at her, and they could not convince themselves not to care about the beautiful girl dancing nearby.

Danger! I'm falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>I think I'm falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>Falling in love<br>With Hermione Granger  
>With Hermione Granger<br>With Hermione Granger  
>Danger!<p>

By the end of the night both Ron and Draco were sure of two things.

One – they were in love with Hermione Granger.

Two – it meant that they were in deep trouble.

Shit. Was the conclusion that they came to. They had fallen in love with Hermione Granger.


End file.
